


An Awful Noise Filled The Air

by Skellington101



Series: A One Way Ticket For Another Life [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, But I did it again, Crying, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's been done before, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Suicide, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellington101/pseuds/Skellington101
Summary: He should have been faster.





	An Awful Noise Filled The Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harperhug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harperhug/gifts).



> This was inspired by Harperhug, who was talking about it in a discord server, and then I started thinking about it and now this has been written. 
> 
> I know it's been done before, multiple times, but I was listening to a song and it just fit together?? I'll angst up another different DBH character soon, but I needed to destroy my emotions somehow and I spewed this out.
> 
> The song was Hozier - In the Woods Somewhere, the title is some of the lyrics.

“...Sorry, tin can.” A hand rested on his shoulder, Gavin in formal clothing standing behind him. Ironically the only time Connor has ever seen him in formal wear and at Hank’s fu-

 

The hand slipped off his shoulder and footsteps faded into the distance and a car door slammed shut.

 

His LED cast a red light on the black coffin, reflecting off the polished wood.

 

Not fast enough.

 

He should have been faster.

 

He needed to be faster.

 

He needed to be-

 

But Connor didn’t need to be anything anymore.

 

He smiled brokenly to himself.

 

_“Is there a heaven for androids?”_

 

Connor hoped there was. He reached up and unbuttoned his shirt until his fingers found a small circular indentation in his chest. He would be able to meet Hank there too.

 

Connor knew he’d be disappointed, maybe even sad that he would see him so soon. But as he stared at the now dislodged thirium pump regulator in his hands, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

**-00:01:45**

 

He would see Sumo again too. And meet Cole.

 

He’d never really be alive. Not without Hank, not without the one human who had made the struggle of coming alive and everything that came after that worth it.

 

A memory clip replayed, it was from just after the revolution.

 

_Gavin had cornered Connor in the breakroom after he had gotten up to get Hank a cup of coffee._

 

_He snarled angrily, “Fuckin’ tin can, you think you’re all alive, you won’t get away with-”_

 

_Connor interrupted with a frown, “Stop calling me that. It’s a terrible term and not even the least bit accurate. As for what I did to you in the evidence room, it was needed at the time and caused by your own actions. Do yourself a favor and go fuck yourself.” At his last words, he walked away with a smirk._

 

_Gavin’s jaw hung open and his fist paused in the air. His expression grew increasingly bewildered as he whispered to himself, “...what the fuck?”_

 

_As Connor walked out, he was met with an applause and cheers from the other police officers. Hank was in the center of them, a proud and slightly maniacal grin on his face while clapping loudly. Fowler stood to one side with his expression unreadable._

 

_Embarrassment filtered in and he fiddled with his sleeves nervously. “Sorry, Hank. Captain, I didn’t-”_

 

_Surprise registered as Fowler clapped him on the shoulder and smiled at Connor. “Don’t worry, Connor, you only defended yourself. He needed it anyways, it seems you’ve broken him.” Fowler glanced back into the breakroom, where Gavin was still muttering to himself._

 

_He grumbled as he caught sight of a smug grin of one Hank Anderson standing next to Connor and chucked a twenty dollar bill at the lieutenant and went back to his office. Hank waited for the rest of the officers to filter back to their regular business before snatching his arm and pulling him into a hug._

 

_Connor froze, then hesitantly wrapped his arms around him. Warmth filled his chest and he ignored the small temperature errors chirping at him._

 

_Hank pulled away just enough to smile and say, “Now, let’s get back to that new case. I’ll go get that coffee myself.”_

 

**-00:00:54**

 

The memory froze on the warm smile Hank gave him. He looked up at the stark cloudy sky, where rain was now pouring down in thin sheets. The chill seeped into his synthetic skin, nowhere near damaging, and yet still just as cold. He didn’t want to wait any longer.

 

Before he left Hank’s house, he made sure to clean up everything he could. Only leaving out his Cyberlife uniform neatly folded on Hank’s bed. Deep inside, he knew what he would do.

 

He knew that he wouldn’t be able to continue the moment the doctor had walked back into the waiting room.

 

Hank was everything.

 

Now, he was nothing. Connor was nothing without him.  

 

**-00:00:48**

 

Another memory clip played, automatic and painful.

 

_Hank reared up and kicked the door. It slammed open and he stormed through it, into a trashed living room. Graffiti covered the walls and trash littered the floor. Two humans stood up quickly from where they were sitting at the dining table._

 

_"Freeze! This is the Detroit Police Department, put your hands up!"_

_"Oh shit, fuckin' run!" As speedy as ever, Connor intercepted the running criminal by the back door and dragged him back to the kitchen, where Hank had finished cuffing the other human and handed Connor a pair of cuffs._

 

_"Here, Connor. This one's fuckin' high out of his mind. It'll be easy to take them back to the precinct for interrogation." Back-up was already on the way, but they had decided to head in first to analyze the evidence first-hand._

 

_Connor quickly cuffed the drug addict and set him down on the floor, where he continued to squirm._

 

_“What the fuck!”_

 

_Connor’s head snapped up to see a third dealer emerging from what looked to be a bathroom. He raised a small pistol in one hand and stumbled forward, finger twitching on the finger and pointing at Hank._

 

_Quickly calculating, he jumped up and tackled the shooter. His hand wrapped around and shoved. A shot went off and Connor slammed his head against the dealer’s, his nose crunching on hard plasteel. The drugged man slumped to his knees and the android quickly twisted his arms around and cuffed him._

 

_A pained groan sounded out and a cold ball of dread dropped in his stomach. He turned to see Hank, a red circle quickly spreading on his chest. He leaned against one wall, a red smear on the wall as he slid down the side._

 

 _Connor nearly tripped on the criminal while he rushed to Hank’s side. No, no no no, NO._  


_“Hank? HANK! Stay with me, please, don’t fall asleep, don’t close your eyes. HANK!” He pressed on the bleeding gunshot wound_

 

_“-Fuck! Connor...Con...I-I…”_

 

_“Hank, it’ll be alright. The paramedics are one minute and forty-five seconds away! You’ll make it.” The android put more pressure on the wound, watching helplessly as blood slipped through his fingers. Hank groaned in more pain, a breath wheezing past his lips._

 

_Seconds lasted for years. Connor could only watch as Hank got paler and weaker with each breath. He could finally hear the sirens closing in on the house when Hank suddenly grabbed his arm with surprising force. He pulled his head up and locked eyes with Connor._

 

_“I...love you...son. Don’t...forget that.” Hank coughed and blood speckled his lips, looking especially stark against pale skin._

 

_Tears ran down Connor’s face, errors, errors, and more errors popping up while he sobbed out, “I-I love you too, Dad. Oh god, please, it’ll be alright, please…”_

 

_Paramedics were pulling him back while he squirmed to get closer. They let him crawl into the ambulance and sped to the hospital._

 

_He died during surgery._

 

**-00:00:08**

 

Tears dripped down his face. Such a simple mistake, and yet he lost everything. He should’ve tried reasoning, shooting the suspect himself, anything else. But he didn’t.

 

He ran countless simulations, more probabilities, _ANYTHING_. But it wouldn’t bring him back. He was an android prototype, built to be the perfect detective. He should’ve known there were three by the third drink at the counter, the third plate on the dining table.

 

And now Hank was ~~dead.~~

 

~~Soon, so would he.~~

 

**-00:00:01**

 

“Shit, holy fuck. Connor...CONNOR!”

 

Hands shook his shoulders, but the regulator slipped from lifeless fingers, and only a pitch black LED left on his temple.

 

*F1N/\LL#y.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (I hope I destroyed your soul.)


End file.
